musicfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleskei Bayle
Aleskei Bayle (b. October 31 1970 - c. Dicember 24 2003), best known as his psdeudonym Magister Lucifer, was a Mexican musician of Russian/French descendent, he was best known as the leader of the Black/Doom/Extreme Metal band Black Autumn alongside other musical projects. Biography Aleskei Rodriguez Bayle was born on October 31 1970 in Mexico City, Mexico, he was of Russian/French descendent, his father was a car salesman and his mother was a coocker in a local bar. At the age of 5, he started to learn bass and singing, he was inspired by many acts of that moment such as Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin and Deep Purple, but when Goth/Glam rock scene arrived he started to focus on bands like Bauhaus, Kiss, Christian Death, Guns 'N' Roses and The Cure, he said that this was his most dark part of life and also his rebel side appeared. At the age of 15, he started his first band, but in difference of Black Autumn, this band was a more Punk/Hardcore Punk oriented style, after a year, they released 3 demos and they finally split up, and by that time a new sub-genre was rising in Europe it was called Black Metal, Aleskei, amazed now by bands like Bathory, Mercyful Fate, Celtic Frost, Sodom, Kreator and Venom, started another band named Corrosive Christ, this band with time, will eventually evolve into Black Autumn. By 1989 with more Black Metal acts appearing, that was the time when Black Autumn appeared, the same year, they released their first EP entitled The 7th Astral Gate, the EP was released under Aleskei's own label (now defucnt), the album was a Raw Black Metal style. In 1990, Black Autumn played their first gig, the concert was brutal, Aleskei performed acts such as cutting himself on stage, split his blood over the public, burning crosses, throwing glasses to public and destroying his bass. In 1991, they released their first studio album entitled "Dawn of Faith", some retails of the album came alongside a bonus disc that was recorded during Black Autumn's first controvesial gig. The same year, Black Autumn followed the music of Katatonia and Bethlehem, fusing both Black and Doom Metal on their music, and even lyrics change (althought they still used Satanism/Antichristianism as a lyrical theme), they focused on Depression, Suicide, Solitude, Lonelines and Nihilism, thier next works "Total Putrid Splendor", "Deep-ressive Suicide" & "Alone, Cold, Dying" focused more on this style of music, their next gigs were eventually more violent, that his brother and lead guitarrist of the band Miguel Bayle once said that he had to be in rehabilitation for about 6 months. In 1998 the band took its sound to a more Folk/Medieval Metal style with their album "Ancient Rites of Aztects", althought they still mantained that Raw Black/Doom Metal style and lyrics on their music, with this album the band became widely known in other countries and they started a tour in Europe and Australia with shows on Mexico and other parts in Latin America. On 1999, they released a compilation album entitled "Years of Lonelines: Best of Desolation, Death and Darkness", it contained some demos recorded as Corrosive Christ and songs as Black Autumn. His last 3 years of life were more darker than all his life, he recorded a solo album (in the same style of Katatonia's Depressive Rock) and he continued to work with Black Autumn, releasing their last 3 studio albums and performing his last 2 tours. Death Finishing their last tour on Dicember 24 2003, his wife Aanya Larzon and Black Autumn's keyboardist Mateo Araya, went back to Larzon's home, they arrived there circa 10:30 - 10:35 p.m., Larzon said: "It was the worst thing it could happen to me, when both of us opened the door...we couldn't believe what we saw over there, my eyes became glassy and I started to cry deeper and deeper, Mateo hold me and he said ""Everything is ok..."", of course I knew nothing was ok at that moment". Apparently, Aleskei commited suicide by cutting himself and then ingesting some drugs (they were injected on the places where cuts appeared), alongside him a note was found and it said "Sorry brothers and sorry my love, I didn't belong to this planet anymore, I never belonged here...I hope you will be better with out me and please don't leave the band...try to search someone else and please Any...don't forget me, with blood and love Aleskei". His brother Miguel said "Since I grew up with him, I saw he was a depressive man, he was happy being sad, he always said things about how could it will be to die slowly and painfully, he always talked about mental problems, suicide, depression, darkness and those things people refuse to talk about, I knew this was going to happen, some day...not so distant". A memorial concert was held in Germany on February 23rd 2004, it featured apparences from bands that were close to Aleskei and Black Autumn's members. Personal Life Beliefs Aleskei was a Satanist, he practiced Theistic Satanism, during an interview done circa 1990 he stated "People in the world always believe in a good deity, in a god that can save us all, in a light, a bright light, and I believe that's bullshit, if life has show me something is that you have to be rude, strong and agressive to prevail on it also sad and depressive, always beeing oposite to what people tell you and for me Satan gives me that, Satan is my only true god". Politics Aleskei once expresed himself as a Right-Hand oriented man and he also expresed during a radio interview his view on Anarchism "Anarchism should be the the only rule on this world, goveremnt doesn't do anything, its like a parasite and we, the people...well we are the eradication of that diseace called rules and anarchism is the vacuum". Relationships He had a strong relationship with his brother Miguel and with his mother when he was a child, he also had a good friendship with Mateo Araya and Adam Brooks both members of his band, he was also a friend of Baahl from the Black Metal band Inferno and a good friend with Mephisto 's guitarrist Laurent Digweed . In 1987 he married Aanya Larzon , the vocalist of the Melodic Death Metal/Crust Punk/Grindcore/Metalcore band Soul Engraved he had two children with her, Alan and Marie (both born in 1989), Aanya and Aleskei met on a tour in France and both of them became good friends. Personality As described by many close friends and family, Aleskei was dark, depressive and rebel,"he always saw the world different" according to Laurent Digweed, his brother Miguel described him as "A talented but happy sad man, he thought in suicide many times, but he actually, never did it". as said in his lyrics, he was also somehow a Nihilist. Discography God Slayed *Demo 1 (1985) *G.O.D. (Demo/1986) *Christianity - A Seriuos Problem, A High Sickness (Demo/1987) Corrosive Christ *Nuclear Blast on The Holy Realm (Bootleg/Demo, 1987) *Corrosive Christ (Demo/1988) *Out of The Light/Killing Good (Demo/Single, 1988) *Morbid Tales from Lucifer's Lair (Bootleg/1988) Black Autumn *Demo (1989) *The 7th Astral Gate - EP (1999) *Dawn of Faith (Full Lenght/1991) *Infierno Vivo y Rojo (Bootleg*) 1991 *Total Putrid Splendor (Full Lenght/1991) *Deep-ressive, Suicide (Full Lenght/1992) *Alone, Cold, Dying (Full Lenght/1993) *Escape Throught Life - EP (1993) *The Escape (Bootleg/1994) *I Know (I'm Dead) (Single/1994) *Doom - EP (1995) *Love is a Curse (Single/1995) *Black and White Confussion (Bootleg/1996) *Nazi Punks Fuck Off! (Single/1997) *Anarchy In The UK (Single/1997) *Ancient Rites of Aztects (Full Lenght/1998) *The Singles of Desolation's Caverns (EP/1998) *Dead Woods/Blood Walls (Single/1998) *Years of Loneliness: Best of Desolation, Death and Darkness (Compilation/1999) *Screaming Eyes/Devil's Work (Single/1999) *Bela Lugusi's Death/Spiritual Cramp/Ghoul (Single/1999) *Black Autumn (Full Lenght/2000) *VII - Corpses and Love (Full Lenght/2001) *Understanding Suicide (Single/2001) *Folk Music for The Black Mass (Single/2001) *Spiritual Dead (Bootleg/2001) *Magic, Fear and Loss (Full Lenght/2002) *Inferno Alive! (Live Album/2002) *Sounds of Depression - EP (2002) *A Tribiute to Loneliness - A Tribiute to Black Autumn (Tribiute Album/2004) Solo *Alone in The Cold (Full Lenght/2001) *Song for The Lonely and Dying Man (Single/2002) Category:Mexican Musicians Category:Deceased Musicians Category:2003 Deaths Category:1970 Borns Category:Russian Musicians Category:French Musicians